1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a video camera apparatus, and particularly relates to a mode controller for a video camera or the like.
2. Related Art
In recent years, more and more functions have been attached to video equipment as the use of video equipment demanded by users has diversified, and technologies for achieving high circuit-integration have advanced.
For instance, in the case of a video tape recorder (VTR) integral with a camera, features such as automatic fading and digital title recording, which used to be distinctive functions, are nowadays coming to be functions which are almost always standard. Other functions, such as specification after a fading out or specification of the color of a title, are also available now.
As VTRs have become popular, the chances of editing, etc., by employing a plurality of VTRs have increased. Hence, a camera-integral VTR is demanded to have more additional functions.
When the number of functions offered by a piece of video equipment increases, the number of switches as well as the number of operational procedures of the equipment proportionally increase. As a result, conventional video equipment has the following problems:
(1) Since there are a large number of switches, when an operator taking a picture of a scene wishes to obtain a certain picture effect by using one of the plurality of functions, the operator may find it difficult to operate the correct switch while he sees the scene through the viewfinder.
(2) The switches may have been arranged such that they are provided with particular recesses or protrusions so that the switches can be distinguished from each other by the operator even when he is seeing the scene through the viewfinder. However, the operator may not be able to operate the switches skillfully at the beginning, and, until he is able to do so, he may make errors.
As the size of video equipment becomes smaller, it has become difficult to provide such recesses or protrusions.
(3) If the operator taking a picture wishes to confirm a particular switch he is going to operate, he has to look away from the viewfinder. This involves the risk that the picture being taken may be distorted, or the subject in the scene may be gone.